Comfort in another's arms
by Horror Movie Fan001
Summary: Rewritten version to Comfort from another. Rated for reasons.


_**Okay, here's the first chapter to the rewritten version of Comfort from Another. I'll probably be changing the title as well, but for now, please enjoy.**_

Lincoln Loud walked down the street before turning towards a house and walked down the drive. Walking up to the porch, Lincoln knocked on the door and waited patiently. The door soon opened and his classmate and girlfriend Stella Hart stood in front of him, staring at him in confusion, "Uh…Lincoln? What uh…what are you doing here?"

Lincoln frowned as he arched a brow and shook his head, "Um…I thought we had a date?" Stella's eyes widened, "Aren't they having a special at the arcade and-"

"Oh…right," Stella moaned and held her head as Lincoln walked closer to her, only to watch Stella take a few steps back, "Listen…I haven't been feeling well all day. I was going to text you, but I've been feeling sluggish and-"

"Well…do you want me to come in and keep you company and-"

"No…I uh…wouldn't want you to waste your Saturday," before Lincoln could respond, Stella closed the door and Lincoln heard the lock tumble. Taking a deep breath, he shook his head, turned and began walking off the porch.

Walking down the street, he reached the end of the block, he turned and came face-to-face with his sisters Luna, Luan and Lynn and their friends Tabby, Giggles and Polly standing in front of him. His eyes widened as he quickly jumped back and held his hands up defensively, "Look…I…I understand I screwed up during the whole Sadie Hawkins Dance and…where are Lucy and Haiku? Are they going to-"

"Are you a fucking idiot!" Lynn hissed at her only brother.

"Hurtful,"

Luna sighed and shook her head, stepping closer to the white-haired boy, "Lincoln, bro…we know you hate it when we intrude in your personal life, but as your big sisters, we couldn't help but intrude."

"O…kay, but why are Tabby, Giggles and Polly here? Are they going to-"

"We ran into them a few minutes ago and asked them to help us," Luan explained and Lincoln looked at the comedian genius in confusion, "Linc…we think you're being lied to," Lincoln arched a brow and Luan grabbed him by the hand and began pulling him down the street, "Follow us," Lincoln looked around in confusion as the six led him down the street in silence.

The seven walked on the lawn of the Hart house and stood in front of a window. The six girls looked at Lincoln and Lynn frowned, "It won't be pretty…but you should look through the window," confused, Lincoln looked at the window before walking towards it and peered through it.

His eyes widened when he saw Stella sitting on the couch, leaning up against Rusty Spokes, Rusty's arm wrapped around her, the two of them watching television. He chuckled and shook his head, "S-so…Stella hates feeling alone and…uh…Rusty must've gotten here to offer her comfort before I did,"

"Are you seriously dense?" Polly spoke and shook her head, "Can't you see that they're acting a lot chummier than normal? Shouldn't you be concerned that one of your friends and your girlfriend are watching TV while she shooed you away?"

"I…I uh…like I said, Stella hates being alone and…and Rusty must've gotten here before me and…I'm not bothered by this,"

The six walked up to him and peered through the window to see the two kiss. They looked at Lincoln and Tabby slightly narrowed her eyes and shook her head, "What about that? Does that bother you, mate?" Lincoln sighed and shook his head before he turned and walked away in a huff.

His sisters and their friends frowned as they watched the white-haired boy walking down the street with his head down, "Well…uh…Luan, do you have a joke to cheer your brother up?" Giggles questioned her friend and Luan frowned as she shook her head, "So what do we do now?"

"We…we need you three to help us," Luna frowned and looked at hers and her sisters' friends, "If we get the others involved, Lincoln will shut us out and ignore the whole situation until it gets out of hand, but since the six of us are aware of this, he'll open up to us…even if it's a little, it'll be better than having him bottle this up and ignore it until it eats away at him,"

Tabby, Giggles and Polly looked at each other before looking at the three sisters and Polly arched a brow, "Yeah…maybe, but the last time we _helped_ your brother, he ended up having four dates to the Sadie Hawkins Dance, misled all of us and-"

"He's truly sorry about that," Lynn frowned and shook her head, "Every day he asks us to apologize to you three and he asks Lucy to apologize to her friend for him…we tell him he should do it himself, but he tells us that he knows you four are angry with him and will mostly likely kill him the second you see him…he doesn't want to open fresh wounds and hurt you four again,"

The three frowned and Luan spoke, "We're going to need your help…and like Luna said, it'll only be worse if we get our other sisters involved and Lynn's right, Lincoln is sorry for that," the air between the six grew still before Luan spoke again, "Will you three help us or-"

"Let's go see if your brother is okay," Tabby said and the three sisters nodded before they turned and walked down the street.

Lincoln laid on his bed, reading a comic with a blank expression crossing his face when a knock on his bedroom door caught his attention. Inhaled deeply, he frowned as he called out, "It's opened!" the door opened and Luna, Luan, Lynn, Tabby, Giggles and Polly stepped inside, "Look, if you guys are here to laugh, or rub it in, or whatever, do it," the six frowned as Lincoln sat up and tossed his comic aside, "I mean this is karma biting me in the butt, right? I misled my sisters, their friends and now karma caught up with me and just bit me in the ass and now-"

"We're actually here to help you, dude," Luna explained and Lincoln arched a brow, "Yes, it's true you misled us and Lucy and her friend Haiku, but you've told us countless times a day how sorry you are and we've lived with you long enough to know that you mean it."

Lincoln frowned and looked away, "We already agreed that we wouldn't get the others involved," Luan slightly smiled as she stepped closer to her brother, "But you have to help us help you. If you refuse even a little then we'll walk out this room right now and call the others in here,"

Lincoln chuckled and shook his head, "And I know you three well enough to know you'll keep true to that promise," he continued to chuckle as he looked down, his chuckling soon turned into light sobbing, "What the hell did I do? Did I insult her? Did I make a joke when I shouldn't have, or not make a joke? Did she change her hair? Did I say something or do something that upset her? What?"

His sisters and their friends frowned as Lynn sat down next to him and rubbed his back, "You probably did nothing that upset her, Lincoln. She's probably just too dumb to see what a great guy you are,"

"She's right," Tabby sighed and everyone looked at her, "Yeah, you admitted to misleading us and you're obviously sorry about it, but that girl…and your friend…mate, they were wrong and they know it,"

"And…and why are you three trying to help me? You three should be rejoicing about this that karma caught up with me and-"

"While it is true we'd do something like that, we can't bring ourselves to do that," Giggles frowned and shook her head, "No one deserves that, no matter what. And the six of us are going to help you forget about that girl and your friend,"

Lincoln frowned and Polly spoke, "And nothing you say is going to change our minds. So don't even try to convince us otherwise," Lincoln inhaled slowly and nodded as Lynn continued to rub his back.

 _ **Whoa, got this done in a matter of hours. Anyway, like I said in the A/N in the original story, I'm marking that story for deletion soon, and as you can see I've took out Leni and Lori and added Tabby, Giggles and Polly. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


End file.
